Effective response to emergencies involving release of hazardous chemicals requires use of portable decontamination equipment. In particular, portable showers are needed to enable quick removal of chemicals from the bodies and clothing of workers at the site of the emergency. Showers for this purpose should include a catch basin to retain contaminated water and thus prevent further release or spread of the hazardous chemicals into the environment through drainage systems or sewers. Containment of the chemicals requires a catch basin that not only holds water but also provides a barrier to permeation by all types of hazardous chemicals. This would enable retention of the chemicals where their nature and specific composition have not yet been determined at the time when initial decontamination is being performed.
Additional desired features for this equipment include a capability to be folded up into a compact package with a minimized volume for storage and a shower spray head designed to minimize the amount of water used.
Previously used portable showers known to applicant have failed to provide an adequate catch basin for containment of hazardous chemicals. In some cases, water used for the shower has been allowed to flow into conventional drains and sewer systems. Expedients for the catch basin such as plastic wading pools or the like have failed to provide the required barrier to permeation by many types of chemicals.